


Escape from Reality

by 010_Noelle_101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010_Noelle_101/pseuds/010_Noelle_101
Summary: Dear Readers, I am taking this moment to explain the reason to this post. This single chapter is/was a Collab between a dear friend that is no longer in this world. She was; in short and to me, an angel and I am honored to have met her. We made one chapter together when she was alive but I can't continue it. The story died with her. I can't continue it and trying hurts so I am posting what we have done here. With hopes that I can show the world what we did. It was all her idea, most of her writing style and talent. I hope it entertains everyone and I hope this honors her memory.Yours truly,NoellePS: Love you Ashely, I miss you XOXO
Kudos: 3





	Escape from Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers, I am taking this moment to explain the reason to this post. This single chapter is/was a Collab between a dear friend that is no longer in this world. She was; in short and to me, an angel and I am honored to have met her. We made one chapter together when she was alive but I can't continue it. The story died with her. I can't continue it and trying hurts so I am posting what we have done here. With hopes that I can show the world what we did. It was all her idea, most of her writing style and talent. I hope it entertains everyone and I hope this honors her memory. 
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Noelle
> 
> PS: Love you Ashely, I miss you XOXO

1

Walking from her bedroom that lay down the hall and into the living room, a woman with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail gently moved the curtains that lay in front of the window to the side to see police cars outside her home. Her green eyes then quickly shifted towards the door when it fell and police rushed in and towards her. They brutally grabbed her arms that lay under the long sleeved white shirt, pulling them behind her back and cuffing them as they escorted her outside. Where her husband stood, looking at her as if he didn't know her at all but she caught wind of what he was saying as he passed.   
  
“I didn't know she had done this at all officer. I was out with some friends for the night and then...next thing I know...my wife has...oh god...” he said.   
  
Chapter 1

“What's your name sir?”   
  
“Kira Notake,” Kira replied, pushing a strand of black hair black while his blue eyes eyed her as she walked away and started to hear her rights being told to her as they escorted her to the car and put her in. Carefully pushing her into the car, the last thing she heard and remembered was her husband saying her name.   
  
“I can't believe the woman I married...the Yuki I knew...could do this...” Kira sighed. “how could she murder that family?” 

Yuki looked out the car door and at her husband. She didn't do that at all...how could he do such a thing? Accusing her of such a crime? She had been home, alone, all night while he went out with friends.   
  
'...how could he think of me like that...' her thoughts said, in disbelief. 'how could he?'

The time then just flew by. Shock, disbelief crippled her speech, even as they questioned her and asked her why she killed them and what her motive was. She had no answer, no way to prove that she had been framed for a crime that she didn't commit and not to mention, her husband had turned her in for that crime. Believing every word of it, and then only to hear that he divorced her because of it. Yuki's world, the one she knew that was going along side her lover's path, had been shattered. She had no words, nothing to say and what could she say? That she didn't do it? No one believed those words anymore, no one, not even the courts. They believed Kira's story of her past and how she belonged in an asylum because of her history and past. The jury found her guilty and she was now on the way to the asylum and through the whole process, said no word. She had nothing to say when no one would probably ever believe or probably care at all. Once at the asylum, three guards escorted her into her room and shut the door. Locking it while Yuki looked around, seeing only white walls and a small bed. The brunette just sat down on the bed, back to the wall with her facing towards the door and just sat there, waiting, not moving from her position, not speaking, nothing. She just waited and when the door to her room finally opened once more, Yuki looked up and saw two nurses and a doctor with a needle in one hand and a straightjacket in the other. Handing it to one of the nurses next to him, he sighed.   
  
“Alright miss...I'm gonna give you a sedative and then when you wake up, you'll be in here again. Do you understand?” he said. Yuki just stared at him, making him sigh. “alright ladies...let's get started.”   
  
Carefully pulling her arm up and sticking the needle into her arm. He pulled it out and let the sedative go to work. The world around her started to turn black and then she fell asleep. Only to 'wake back up' in her own mind. A place she created to be free of stress and where she could go to whatever place she wanted to go. This time, it seemed her mind had chosen the underwater world, putting her in the middle of an underwater town bustling with people going in out of stores, talking as they walked along the sandy roads with sea life swimming around them. 

  
2  
Her outfit was different as well. A red long sleeved shirt with a white tank top beneath with blue jeans, her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a key around her neck. Yuki stood there for a while, looking around her own world before walking forward and for the first time, ignoring it. As she walked around the underwater town, she saw a guy, who looked to be in his early thirties, with black spiked hair and green eyes. By the look of it, he seemed lost. He looked over at her and then walked over.   
  
“Um, excuse me but, where am I?” He asked her. 

Yuki blinked as she took his appearance in. She had heard of people's minds often meeting in the same worlds but she hardly believed it. Her grandfather was the physic, not her.   
  
'Who is this guy...' Her thoughts asked, staring at him still. 'and how did he get into my mind?' 

For awhile she just stood there, staring at him while he kept saying hello. When he said that staring was rude, she stopped and walked right passed him. Ignoring him and just walking onwards and away from him. Not speaking a word to this man who she had never seen and probably was just a hallucination her head created. The man followed her.   
  
“Hey! Why are you ignoring me?” He asked her. She still ignored him. The guy sighed. “thanks anyways, also my name is Nakabashi Furuwai.” 

Yuki kept on going though, ignoring him but now half listening. Nakabashi, she titled her head to the side a bit but then shook it slowly before stopping and turning to him. She put her hand out in front of her and towards him, which made him stop and when she was sure he wasn't going to move again, she turned her back to him and walked away once more. Still not replying to a word he had said. He stood there for a moment but then ran after her.   
  
“But if you want, you can call me Naka,” He smiled to her. 

Yuki stopped once more and turned around but this time stared at him. This Naka wasn't getting her hints. She didn't wish to be in the company of anyone so why was he bothering her. Were her hints not enough? She went to open her mouth but stopped and looked away as she turned and walked forward once more. Naka just kept on following her.   
  
“Come on, please talk,” He asked. 

She once more looked back at him but shook her head, stopping as she kept staring at him. Trying to convey that she wanted to be left alone and that she had nothing to say to him before turning her back to him and walking towards a large pink shell atop a wooden platform but the sign said 'Theatre, drop off' and while she guessed it would alarm this Nakabashi. It didn't to her, it was an invisible bridge. That's all, you could literally walk on air, so to speak to get inside. Yuki went to cross it but Nakabashi grabbed her arm.   
  
“Don't, you'll fall!” he told her. 

She stared at him as he let go but turned away and started to walk across the invisible bridge towards the theatre. Nakabashi stared in confusion. He had no idea how she was walking on air. He placed his foot off the land and to his amazement felt something.   
  
'So there is an invisible walkway here! Amazing!' he thought. He slowly walked across the invisible bridge, trying to catch up with her. Looking back when she reached the front entrance of the theatre, she looked back and saw that he was following her still.  
  
3   
'Persistent, hmm...should I give him a chance then?' her thoughts asked as she watched him get closer. '...it couldn't hurt...' 

Nakabashi walked over to her, sighing. “how did you know we could walk there?” he asked her. 

She stared at him and for the first time, in what like days when it was really hours smiled at him. Yuki remembered that this was her mind so she could have whatever ability she wanted and using that to her advantage, sent one message that she pray wouldn't be misunderstood.   
  
'Your in my mind...' she sent to him via her thoughts. 'and my name is Yuki, Yuki Atoshi...' 

Nakabashi looked at her. “its nice to meet you but how did you just do that?” he asked, confused. 

Yuki stared at him. '...YOU are in MY mind....in my head' she sent him, pointing to her own head. 'this is the world within my mind...'   
  
“So...basically, you can do anything?” He asked her.

She nodded and he then grinned making her confused a little but a male, one that had light brown hair with silver eyes walked up to them. Dressed in a tuxedo that he fixed up.   
  
“Are you here for the show?” He asked. 

Yuki looked at him for a second and then at Naka, who grinned at her. “your mind, your choice,” he told her. 

Yuki looked at the man and nodded before walking towards the entrance but stopped when she had the door halfway opened and looked at Nakabashi.   
  
'Coming?' she sent to him.   
  
He smiled and nodded. “yes,” Naka said as he followed her. 

She walked inside with him and saw two staircases on either side of a pair of silver double doors. To their left and right were single doors. One labeled actors only and the other labeled musicians only with the double doors in front of them labeled show room.   
  
'To the show?' she asked him with her thoughts as she pointed to where the closed silver doors were. 'or do you want to do something else?'   
  
“You choose,” Nakabashi smiled to her. 

She smiled back at him before walking towards the doors with him following her. Yuki went to open the door but Naka opened it for her and motioned for her to go first.   
  
“Ladies first,” he said to her, bowing a little. 

  
Yuki grinned at him before walking in first and towards the center of the room that was full of chairs and people that sat in front of a stage. She took a seat and Naka joined her and both watched as the lights dimmed and another man, cloaked walked on stage.   


4  
“Welcome to our show and the reason for my cloaked figure is because I am part of the play and well   
can't reveal myself,” the male said. “so without further ado! We present, Mischief Managed.” 

The play started once he was off stage and the curtain was raised.  
  
“Heh, let's see if the play you thought of is any good,” Nakabashi whispered. 

The play was about a master thief and king finding out that they were brothers and as the play progressed, it showed how they over came the boundaries of what they had been labeled, eventually doing so and both living in the castle together with their lovers at their side. The play ended on a sad note though, both dying in war but together on the battlefield. When it was over, everyone including Naka and Yuki filed out of the building and crossed the invisible bridge to the town once more.   
  
“That play was really good, sad ending but really good,” he told Yuki.   
  
'Thank you...its a story that I have yet to write' she sent to him.   
  
“Well you should. It was good,” he smiled. 

Yuki smiled at him and then noticed that her world was starting to blur. She looked down, knowing full well that this was bound to happen. She was waking up.   
  
'I have to go...' she sent to him.   
Nakabashi stared at her. “what...why?” he asked.   
  
'I'm waking up...' she replied.  
  
“Well, when you get back, I'll be here. I promise, he said. He walked to her and hugged her. “so see you soon Yuki” 

She smiled and hugged him back just as her world finally vanished but not before sending him one final message.   
  
'I can't wait...' she sent to him. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nakabashi slowly opened his eyes. As he sat up, he sighed. He had just met the most beautiful girl. Yuki was her name and he was so happy he met her. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of her. He stood up and walked into is living room. One thing was for sure, he had no idea how he got there. He knew if he went to anyone they would think he was crazy. He sighed and slipped on his shoes and walking outside, took a deep breath of air. He then walked walked down the street, passing many buildings. The sun was up, starting to set. People were walking into their homes. Nakabashi stopped when he came up to a building called 'The Physic' and walked inside. It looked like no one had been in here for years when he saw an old man come out. A short gray beard, tired but wise and gentle green eyes set on Nakabashi as he stood in a pair of jeans and simple white shirt. He knew who this young man was. It was the same young man he had sent to Yuki's mind.   
  
“So...he has come here at last...Nakabashi Furuwai. Have you met Yuki yet?” 

Nakabashi just stared at him. “wait...how do you know my name? Also, how do you know about Yuki?” he asked in confusion. 

5  
The old man sighed and he sounded, relieved. “it worked. You were able to meet my granddaughter after all,” he said. “I sent you into my granddaughter's mind...in hopes that I could help her...”   
  
“Sent...like...as in...mentally?” Naka asked, still confused. 

The old man let out another sigh. “Yes...” he said, sitting down on a chair. “...how else would you have met my dear Yuki?” 

Naka stood there in shock. “how did you? Also, why me?” he asked. 

The old man looked right at him. “I am physic and what I felt from you showed me that you may be able to help my Yuki out more so than that ex-husband of hers. Something terrible has happened but I'm afraid that Yuki will not utter a word of what is to me or to her family.” he stated.   
  
“But why me?” Naka asked again. “what made me so special?”   
  
“Because I knew you would be the one to get her to speak of it,” he told him.   
  
“Well she didn't really speak. She just thought stuff and sent it to me,” Naka mumbled. 

Standing up, the old man grabbed his hand. “I beg of you...to help my granddaughter. Please get her to speak of what has happened since her ex and Yuki herself refuses to tell the family. For the sake of this old man's life and for the sake of his love for his only granddaughter.” he pleaded to Nakabashi. 

Hoping that this young man would agree to help Yuki. Kira had done something to her that or something had happened but he didn't know what and he couldn't help her at all, so he chose to rely on outside help, hoping that someone would agree to aid him and Yuki. Nakabashi thought back to how Yuki was a mute, even in her own mind. It wasn't normal for you to be a mute like that inside your head. He was also very interested in Yuki. He looked up at the old man and smiled.   
  
“Yes, I will help you” 

The old man sighed and smiled at him. “thank you lad...you made this old man's day,” he said.   
  
“What's your name?” Nakabashi asked.   
  
“Gray...its a pleasure to meet you in person, Naka...” Gray replied.   
  
“And its a pleasure to meet you Gray,” he said in return. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Yuki woke up in her cell once more and in a straightjacket, hair down and laying on the bed. Once again she sat up but stared at the wall. Thinking back to Naka and how polite he had been and then thinking about her ex and what had happened. She still wasn't sure how someone could do this to the one they loved. Marriage meant you would care for one another right? That you would protect and love them for the rest of their days. So why would Kira be like this? The door opened and she heard movement that sounded like a chair had been placed next to her bed. She didn't need to look over to see who it was. Kira, sitting in the chair and staring at her.   
  
“How could you Yuki...how could you kill them?” he asked. 

She said nothing to him. Didn't glance over, didn't move her mouth. On the inside, he was smirking he had gotten away with murder, framed his ex wife and he could now live a free life while she paid for his crime.   
6   
“Yuki...do you how much pain you've caused?” he told her. “You took the lives of kids...a mother and father...and all you can do is sit here and be silent?” 

Yuki didn't respond so he kept talking, blaming her for something she didn't do. But she was just confused. Why was he saying this? She didn't commit the crime, someone else did.   
  
“You think about what I said Yuki and about what you've done while you sit here in your cell,” Kira said, standing and walking out. 

She looked over at the door and on the inside, sighed. He had left. Thank god for that. He did have a job after all or did he? Only one day had passed and here she was already forgetting small details. Oh well, it wasn't like she was going to be leaving anytime soon. 


End file.
